Internet
by LittleBigLow
Summary: Les rencontres ne se font pas forcément là où on les attend


_**Bonsoir bonsoir, et non ce n'est pas la fiction dont je vous ai parlé... elle est en court ne vous inquiétez pas ;) J'ai juste eu l'idée de ce petit OS pour vous faire patienter ;) Petit OS gentillet, sans prétention ;)**_

 _ **PS: Après les deux premières reviews, j'ai modifié quelques éléments, en espérant que cela soit plus clair ;)**_

 _ **enjoy ^^**_

* * *

Elle est une jeune femme épanouie dans sa vie malgré les aléas de celle ci. Officier de police dans la ville qui l'a vue naître, célibataire, son chien, rien ne manquait à Emma Swan, à part peut être quelqu'un qui partagerait sa vie. Mais elle ne s'autorisait plus à aimer depuis qu'elle avait perdu ses parents et sa dernière relation, un certain Kilian qui avait certain penchant pour l'alcool et qui devenait violent. Elle avait essayé de l'aider à s'en sortir, à sauver son couple, mais cela n'avait pas suffit. Kilian avait préféré le rhum à sa compagne.  
Depuis, elle n'avait pas eu de relations sérieuses, elle s'était découverte une attirance pour la gente féminine, moins compliquée selon elle.

Mais un soir, sa vie allait changer.

En effet, étant plutôt débrouillarde en informatique, elle était sur un forum afin d'aider les moins débrouillards. Et c'est une certaine Regina qui fit appel à ses services.  
Emma ne tarda pas à trouver ce qui clochait avec l'ordinateur de son interlocutrice et le problème fut vite résolu et la conversation s'enchaîna par la suite, parlant de tout et de rien.

Le lendemain, Emma prit son service comme chaque jour. Entre deux partrouilles, elle constata que Regina lui avait souhaité une bonne journee et la remerciait encore d'avoir résolu son problème. C'était la première fois qu'un "client" continuait à lui faire la conversation. D'habitude, une fois le problème résolu, un simple merci et elle n'entendait plus parler de la personne mais elle ne s'en formalisait pas.

E:"Ne te sent pas obliger de me faire la conversation parce que j'ai résolu ton problème, j'ai l'habitude ;)"

R:"Je ne me force pas, cela me fait plaisir et me change un peu les idées, tu es de bonne compagnie pour une intello de l'informatique ;)"

 _Emma sourit._

E:"Si tu le dis ;) Pourquoi as tu besoin de te changer les idées si ce n'est pas trop indiscret?"

R:"Petits problèmes personnels, rien de grave. Que fais tu dans la vie à part venir sauver les femmes en détresse à cause de leur ordinateur"?"

E:"D'accord. Je suis flic"

R"Sérieusement..."

E:"Je suis sérieuse, ce n'est pas une blague, Pourquoi tu en doutes? Une blonde ne peut pas être flic et douee en informatique? ^^"

R:"Je ne savais pas que tu etais blonde. Mais les deux sont tout à fait possible, je n'ai rien contre les blondes, meme si je préfère les brunes."

E:"J'en déduis que tu es brune alors?"

R:"Effectivement, mais je ne disais pas ça pour ca..."

E:"Ah... et pourquoi alors?"

R:"Parce que je suis lesbienne"

E:"Ah bin oui... logique ^^"

R:"Cela ne te dérange pas?"

E:"Pourquoi ca me dérangerait?"

R:"Je ne sais pas, il y a des gens qui n'aime pas parler aux homosxuels ou aux noirs"

E:"Je serais mal placée pour te juger, ne t'inquiètes pas, cela ne me dérange pas du tout ;)"

R:"Ne me dit pas que tu es lesbienne aussi?"

E:"Nan... à moitié seulement"

R:"Blonde, génie en informatique et flic... mélange sexy ;)"

E:"Je croyais que tu préférais les brunes?"

R:"Ce qui ne veut pas dire que je n'apprécie pas les blondes aussi ;), ma compagne était blonde quand je l'ai connu, maintenant elle a de nouveau sa couleur naturelle"

Et la conversation continua toute la matinée.  
Emma apprit donc que Regina était en couple, au chômage actuellement, qu'elle aimait l'art et la musique. Cela l'amusait de rencontrer quelqu'un via un forum d'entre aide informatique. Cependant elle ne pu répondre pendant l'après midi, des jeunes avaient encore saccagé la devanture de l'antiquaire, Mr soir elle hésita à entamer de nouveau la discussion, puis elle se lança.  
Les deux femmes se découvrirent de nombreux points communs.

Durant plus d'un mois elles se parlaient tous les jours, elles avaient échangé leurs numéros de téléphone pour simplifier les échanges. Regina était une femme très directe dans ses propos ce qui avait surpris La blonde étant donné qu'elle savait Regina en couple mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'attacher.  
Apparemment cet attachement était réciproque . Elles s'étaient échangées des photos et aucune ne pouvait nier la beauté de l'autre. Le couple de Regina battait de l'aile, sa compagne Katerine se préoccupait plus de sa carrière que de Regina ce qui blessait la brune. Elle trouvait en Emma l'écoute que sa femme ne lui donnait plus. Elle se sentait bien avec la blonde. Malheureusement les deux femmes habitaient loin l'une de l'autre.  
Emma, à plusieurs reprises, avait voulu rejoindre la brune quand elle n'allait pas bien, La prendre dans ses bras, La réconforter...  
Elles avaient beau se persuader qu'elles étaient amies, dans leur fort intérieur, il s'agissait de bien plus.  
La blonde n'a jamais forcé la brune pour une rencontre, elle savait Regina dans une position délicate vis à vis de sa compagne. Elle savait aussi qu'elle allait souffrir et qu'elle ne devait pas s'attacher mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, comme si elle avait trouvé en Regina une sorte d'âme sœur... Elle ne savait pas trop ce que pensait Regina de cette situation qui durait depuis plusieurs mois maintenant.

E"Salut ma belle, comment vas tu aujourd'hui?"

R"Ca peut aller et toi belle blonde?"

E"Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?"

R"Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question..."

E"Toi non plus il me semble ;) Mais tu marques un point, je vais bien ;) alors?"

R"Je... je me pose des questions sur nous deux... je suis perdue, Emma"

E"Oh... quel genre de question si c'est pas indiscret?"

R"Tout, ce que tu représentes pour moi, ce que je ressens pour toi alors que je ne t'ai jamais vu, vis à vis de Kathrine aussi... je ne sais pas quoi faire"

E"Je vois... ce n'est pas moi qui pourrait t'aider... seule toi peux prendre une decision, peut être devrais tu avoir une conversation avec ta femme et essayer de recoller les morceaux ;)"

R"Comment peux tu me conseiller Ca alors que tu m'as avoué ressentir des choses pour moi?"

E"Je sais, mais ton bonheur est le plus important, meme si ce n'est pas avec moi. Puis qui sait, maintenant on est attirées l'une par l'autre mais si ça se trouve en se voyant et en passant quelques jours ensemble on se rendra compte qu'on est des grosses chieuses lol"

Ce message fit sourire Regina mais La blessa aussi.

R"Ce n'est pas faux ;)"

E"Et oui, je ne peux pas te demander quoi que ce soit ne sachant pas ce que ça pourrait donner donc mieux vaut que tu essayes de sauver ton couple et je verrais apres, ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi ;)"

R"Je m'inquiète justement... "

E"Et pourquoi ça?"

R"Je tiens vraiment à toi, je ne veux pas te blesser..."

E"Regina, désolée de te dire Ca, mais tu l'as deja fait en franchissant les limites de ton couple... Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, j'ai du mal à croire ce que tu me dis... Tu as beau me dire que ce n'est pas le cas, c'est ce que je ressens mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rester... Je me torture moi meme Lol"

R"Je t'assure que tu comptes pour moi, tu n'es pas un "passe temps", tu es bien plus que ca..."

E"Ne dit pas ce genre de choses s'il te plaît..."

R"Pourquoi? C'est ce que je ressens vraiment"

E"On sait toutes les deux que tu ne quitteras pas le confort de ton couple malgré le comportement de ta copine... Tu as peur de te retrouver seule si tu partais, tu ne veux pas la faire souffrir et j'en passe. Donc ne me dit pas que je suis "bien plus que ca"..."

R"Je suis desolee Emma..."

E"Je le suis aussi, je n'aurais jamais du te laisser entrer dans ma bulle lol, c'est comme ça, c'est la vie"

R"Peut être devrais tu rencontrer quelqu'un d'autre..."

E"Je ne pense pas trouver aussi sexy sur le forum Lol"

Comment Emma pouvait elle continuer de prendre cette situation à la légère voir à l'humour?

R"Il y a d'autres sites plus adaptés à la rencontre"

E"Je sais, j'irai, ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi je t'ai dit et concentre toi sur ton couple"

R"D'accord. Je vais devoir te laisser, Katerine m'emmène au restaurant ce soir et peut être qu'après... Tu vois ce que je veux dire =D, faut que je me prépare. À plus tard. Bisous ma belle"

C _'est ce genre de message qui faisait douter Emma sur la sincérité de la brune, elle lui parlait de sentiments envers elle et cinq minutes après, Regina lui parlait avec plaisir des activités et de sa vie sexuelle avec sa compagne... La veille, Regina n'allait pas bien à cause de sa compagne et ce soir elle allait au restaurant... comme si leur dispute n'avait jamais existé. Emma avait de plus en plus de mal avec cela mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de réconforter la brune, de s'inquiéter pour elle._

E"Amuse toi bien. Bisous"

Emma avait volontairement répondu froidement étant une fois de plus déçue. Et elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas parler à la brune ce soir, mémé si à cet instant elle ne voulait plus entendre parler de la brune. Heureusement, une de ses amies, Ruby, lui proposa de venir passer La soirée avec elle.

-Alors comment va la fliquette la plus sexy de toute la ville? _S'enthousiasme Ruby_  
-Elle va bien. _Répond Emma en prenant son amie dans ses bras._  
-Quoi de neuf? J'ai pris des bières comme d'hab, j'espère ça te va.  
-La routine, c'est parfait. Ne t'inquiète pas.  
-T'es sure que ça va?  
-Oui, pourquoi tu demandes?  
-Tu n'as pas l'aire dans ton assiette et... non...  
-Quoi? _Demande Emma surprise par l'attitude de son amie._  
-Ne me dit pas que c'est encore à cause de cette Regina s'il te plaît  
-Je... Non ce n'est pas elle.  
-Tu mens très mal Swan. Qu'est ce qu'elle a encore fait?  
-Rien...  
-Parle ou je repars avec les bières. _Dit Ruby avec un petit rictus_.  
-Rien... Juste elle me dit qu'elle a des sentiments pour moi, que je représente quelque chose pour elle et dans la minutes qui suit, elle me dit qu'elle va au restau et probablement s'envoyer en l'aire avec sa copine...  
-Je te l'ai dit Swan, aussi belle soit elle, cette femme n'est pas faite pour toi. Tu lui sers de bouche trou uniquement. Si elle était heureuse dans son couple elle ne se serait jamais intéressée à toi. À chaque fois c'est pareil, ça va pas, elle se tourne vers toi, des que ça va elle ne se gêne pas de te jeter son bonheur à la figure. même si elle est punie pour ça juste apres.  
-Comment ça?l  
-Bin d'après ce que tu me dis, ce bonheur ne dure pas longtemps vu que sa copine revient comme avant.  
-C'est pas faux, ca doit être le carma. _S'amuse Emma._  
-Aller! Essaie de l'oublier, tu trouveras bien mieux. Et cette Lily alors?  
-Oh, juste un plan cul, rien de plus. Je ne peux pas me mettre avec elle pour le moment.  
-Tu as le droit d'être heureuse Emma, peut être devrais tu essayer avec Lily, qui sait.  
-Si on parlait d'autre chose que ma vie sentimentale?  
-T'as raison, elle est tellement pathétique. _Lui dit Ruby en rigolant._

Cela faisait du bien à Emma de retrouver son amie, de se changer les idées. Elle ne savait pas vraiment la place qu'elle occupait dans le cœur et dans la vie de Regina. Mais il fallait qu'elle se fasse une raison, Regina ne quitterait jamais Katrine. Ruby avait peut être raison, Lily était quelqu'un de bien, peut être qu'elle pourrait faire un bout de chemin avec elle un jour.

Les mois passèrent et leur relation d'Emma et Régina devenait de plus en plus ambiguë. Jusqu'au jour au Emma reçu un message de la brune comme quoi elle ne voulait plus lui parler afin de sauver son couple. Cela avait été très dur pour Emma, elle était énervée de s'être fait avoir mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de comprendre le choix de la belle brune. Apres tout, peut être que c'était mieux ainsi.  
Emma décida donc de se mettre en couple avec Lily sans grande conviction mais il fallait qu'elle aille de l'avant, après tout Regina l'avait jeté comme une vielle chaussette, elle se devait d'avancer. Elle se demandait souvent comment allait son ancienne amante virtuelle, si elle avait réussit à sauver son couple, si elle avançait comme elle, elle avançait. Malgré les mois qui défilaient sans aucunes nouvelles, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Regina, c'était moins régulier qu'au début évidement, mais elle était quand même présente dans son esprit. Elle se demandait aussi ce que cela aurait pu donner si elles se parlaient encore maintenant, seraient-elles de simples amies, amantes, ou peut être couple, mais Emma préférait effacer cette idée de son esprit. Apres tout, Regina avait fait son choix, elle ne devait pas tenir tant que ça à elle.

Emma n'arrêtait pas de penser qu'il y avait eu vraiment quelque chose de particulier entre elles, elle était heureuse avec Lily mais il lui manquait cette chose qu'elle avait avec la brune, cette connexion, qu'elle n'avait jamais eu avec personne d'autre. Elle se laissait aller, souvent, à penser que Regina était faite pour elle et qu'elle aurait fait n'importe quoi pour elle. Mais elle se faisait aussi une raison en se disant qu'elles devaient vivre chacune leur vie maintenant et qu'il en était mieux ainsi.  
Cela faisait presque un an maintenant qu'Emma n'avait pas eu de nouvelles, elle avait plus ou moins oublier Regina. Elle était de nouveau célibataire. Lily était adorable mais trop envahissante pour Emma, elle avait préféré arrêter la relation après huit mois.

Elle était dans son bureau, comme souvent, quand elle entendit des talons aiguilles dans le couloir, elle eut une drôle de sensation mais n'en teint pas rigueur et continua son rapport.

 _On frappa à sa porte._

-Entrer.  
-Bonjour Emma.  
 _Sans même lever les yeux de son rapport, elle reconnu cette voix, son cœur rata un battement.  
_ -Regina... _Murmura t-elle en levant doucement les yeux vers son interlocutrice._  
-Je...  
-Stop! Tais toi! Je ne veux pas savoir ce que tu fais ici alors que tu es sensée habiter à l'autre bout du pays. Je... _Elle se leva pour quitter son propre bureau.  
_ -Emma! S'il te plaît... _Lui dit Regina en la retenant par Le Bras. Aucunes des deux ne pouvaient nier cette électricité qui passait entre elle.  
_ -Pas maintenant... Plus tard.  
-Bien. _La brune lâcha Le Bras de la blonde a contre cœur._

Elle savait pourtant qu'Emma ne lui accorderait pas le meilleur accueil mais voir la surprise mais aussi cette haine dans les yeux de la blonde, elle se rendit compte à quel point elle avait blessé Emma un an auparavant.

Emma était bouleversée, perdue, voir Regina avait réveillé toute cette haine qu'elle avait envers elle, mais aussi ses sentiments en une fractions de seconde. Que pouvait bien faire la brune dans sa ville? La seule façon de le savoir était d'aller lui parler. Mais elle n'en avait pas du tout envie. De nouveau, Regina chamboula sa vie. Devait-elle lui en vouloir?  
Le soir elle décida d'aller dans le bar de la ville, avant de rentrer, de nouveau cette sensation comme dans son bureau, Regina était aussi dans ce bar. Apres tout il n'y en avait qu'un.  
Elle hésita à rentrer à l'intérieur ou rentrer chez elle, puis elle se dit qu'il faudrait bien écouter ce que Regina avait à lui dire, alors elle inspira avant de pousser la porte.

 _Elle scanna la salle et répara rapidement la brune qui la regardait._  
 _Elle se dirigea vers le bar pour commander une double vodka, après tout il lui fallait du courage.  
_ -Une double s'il te plaît.  
-Tu peux me dire ce qu'elle fait la? Si tu veux je la vire de mon bar!  
-Du calme Ruby, je ne sais pas encore ce qu'elle fait la, je l'ai... comment dire... fuit ce matin quand elle s'est pointée dans mon bureau.  
-Elle manque pas de culot celle la! Je te jure s'il faut je...  
-Doucement! Je vais aller lui parler et savoir ce qu'elle me veut.  
-Courage ma belle! Tu es autorisée à lui mettre ta main dans la gueule.  
-Merci.

 _Elle se dirigea vers la table de Regina qui n'avait pas l'aire plus à l'aise qu'elle.  
_ -Que fait-tu ici? _Lui demande Emma sèchement et en essayant._  
-Je... Je suis venue te voir, j'ai...  
-Il y a un an tu ne voulais plus me parler je te rappelle, c'est toi qui a pris cette décision et couper tout contact. _La coupa Emma.  
_ -Je sais... J'ai sûrement fait la plus grosse erreur de ma vie... Dit elle en baissant les yeux qui commençaient à se remplir de l'arme.  
-Alors?  
-Je... je ne t'ai jamais oublié Emma...  
-Et?  
 _Emma était sèche, elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher.  
_ -Je voulais simplement te le dire en face et te dire aussi que j'avais quitté Katrine et..  
-Attend! Attend! Tu crois que revenir comme une fleur me fera retomber dans tes bras? Tu m'as humilié, jeter comme la dernière merde, tu m'as laissé avoir de l'espoir la ou il n'y en a jamais eu, tu m'as laissé m'attacher alors tu savais très bien que c'est ton putain de couple que tu choisirais. Apres tout ça tu crois vraiment que j'ai envie de te parler?  
-Je sais que je t'ai fait du mal Emma et je m'en excuse, je...  
-Arrête de t'excuser s'il te plaît! _S'énerva Emma.  
_ -Laisse moi finir! Je ne suis pas là pour que tu retombes dans mes bras à l'instant même où tu me verrais. Je ne suis pas idiote! Je ne t'ai jamais oublié, c'est pour ça que j'ai quitté Katrine, je me suis rendue compte que je ne l'aimais plus comme avant. Je suis venue ici car je veux recommencer... Tout recommencer à zéro, apprendre à te connaître et voir ou cela me mène. Si tu ne veux pas de moi, je partirai et je comprendrai.  
 _Regina n'avait pas quitté les yeux de la blonde.  
_ -Je... Regina... Écoute... tu m'as jeté, je me suis sentie comme une merde, j'ai eu l'impression de n'avoir été qu'un bouche trou quand ton couple battait de l'aile, moi non plus je ne t'ai jamais oublié mais tu ne peux pas me demander d'oublier tout ça.  
-Ce n'est pas ce que je te demande, je veux juste essayer de te "reconquérir" si je peux dire ainsi.  
-Me reconquérir? _S'amuse Emma.  
_ -Oui, je n'avais jamais ressenti cela pour personne. Et en te voyant ce matin, cela n'a fait qu'accentuer cette envie d'essayer de construire quelque choses avec toi, même si cela sera compliqué et que je peux me faire jeté au final  
-Pourquoi? Pourquoi maintenant?  
-Je ne sais pas... cela fait plusieurs mois que j'y pense, j'avais peur de ta réaction puis je me suis lancée. _Réponds la brune timidement.  
_ -Je ne sais pas quoi te dire Regina... Tu as chamboulé ma vie y a un an, tu m'as ensuite laisser pour sauver ton couple après tout ce qu'on avait partagé. C'est vrai que je ne t'ai jamais vraiment oublié mais te voir... Je sais pas ce que ça me fait.  
-Je comprends tout à fait... Je n'aurais peut être pas du être égoïste une seconde fois en ne pensant qu'à moi... Je suis désolée.  
-Au moins cette fois ci tu le reconnais. _Lui répond Emma avec un léger rictus.  
_ -Il y a un début à tout.  
-Certes. Alors? Que proposes tu?  
-Que l'on recommence depuis le début. _Lui sourit Regina.  
_ -Bien, Emma Swan, enchantée.  
-De même, Regina Mills.


End file.
